Teasing game
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Un día aburrido en la vida de Lucy y Natsu los arrinconará a un juego del cual no saldrán ilesos. El aburrimiento es el mejor aliado de la diversión. Cualquier cosa esta permitida y tal vez puedan sacar alguna ventaja de ese juego, para satisfacer sus más ocultos y profundos deseos.
1. Primera provocación

**Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima.**

Esta historia** me pertenece**, más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.

* * *

**Antes de que piensen lo peor de mi, este conjunto de drabbles son afectara ninguna de mis historias. Los drabbles son de lo más fácil de escribir y en esto me ayudaran ustedes.**

**Cualquier idea, cualquier situación que se les ocurra, díganla ahora o callen para siempre xD**  
**Todos los retos que quieran leer escríbanlo en un comentario, jueguen con mi imaginación!**

**Estoy experimentando con un nuevo estilo, así que espero les guste!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Teasing game**

_Sinopsis:_

_Un día aburrido en la vida de Lucy y Natsu los arrinconará a un juego del cual no saldrán ilesos._

_»Te va a doler, pero te va a gustar«_  
_¿Acaso esa es la regla? ¿Quién carajos la inventó?_

_El aburrimiento es el mejor aliado de la diversión. Cualquier cosa esta permitida y tal vez puedan sacar alguna ventaja de ese juego, para satisfacer sus más ocultos y profundos deseos._

* * *

_**Primera provocación**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Natsu.**_

Últimamente no hay mucho en lo que pueda distraer mi mente o algo parecido. Las misiones solían ser divertidas; golpear, destrozar, prender fuego e incendiar todo para molestar a Lucy, incluso eso, ya no era tan divertido.

_Diablos._

Tal vez las misiones ya no eran tan enérgicas o interesantes, pero también sabía que no era posible. Todo era lo mismo, era yo quien perdía el interés en mi estilo de vida, ¿Qué había de malo con ello?  
Madurez, crecer y todas esas estupideces con las que el abuelo me sermoneó parecían ser la respuesta correcta.

Estaba en el apartamento de Lucy como acostumbrara a hacerlo. El lugar era cómodo y agradable, además de que Lucy estaba allí; era divertido pasar el tiempo con ella, era lo único que no cambiaba y por alguna razón tenía que cambiar.  
Leía una revista o al menos intentaba hacerlo, con mi cuerpo sobre el colchón y la cabeza colgando de la cama como si fuera un niño. Happy pasaba demasiado tiempo con Charle, a decir verdad, apenas me hablaba. Por favor, sabía muy bien lo que sucedía con mi pequeño compañero: pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo o debería decir _todo_ el tiempo completamente idiotizado por esa chica, aunque Charle es una Exceed… bueno, es lo mismo. El problema aquí, era que Happy había sido golpeado por una gran roca llamada ''amor'' que siendo honesto, no entendía ni una mierda.

Complicado, a veces doloroso, placentero, feliz, pareces un imbécil, sabía lo que era, pero si algún día llegara a sucederme, no sabría como actuar. Por eso no entendía una mierda.

Tampoco era ajeno a mis hormonas y partes que necesitan atención, últimamente demasiada. Madurez, crecer y todas esas estupideces comenzaban a ser un problema con mi cuerpo.  
Debería decir que el cuerpo femenino es muy erótico: curvas, buenas tetas, excelente trasero. Los chicos miramos absolutamente todo, mientras haya que tocar no hay ningún problema.  
Si alguien me escuchara decir esto, pensarían que soy un enfermo. Afortunadamente para mi, nadie puede leer mi pensamientos… y hablando de un excelente trasero…

Los dibujos en la revista eran más atrayentes, así que solo pasaba de hoja en hoja mirando las fotografías hasta que cierta persona conocida apareció de repente.  
No era una sorpresa que Lucy modelara para Sorcerer Magazine, lo sabía muy bien, solo que nunca me tome el tiempo para mirar los artículos de la revista, ¿Y porque carajos no lo hice antes?

El cuerpo de Lucy es fascinante, en verdad lo es, y por mi buena suerte tuve la oportunidad de verla desnuda varias veces.

Cualquiera diría que soy un estúpido al no aprovechar a semejante rubia sexy y comenzaba a decírmelo también.  
Al parecer la sesión de fotos fue en bikini: ambas piezas color rojo. _Mierda, adoro el color rojo.  
_  
Mientras observaba detenidamente el cuerpo modelo de mi mejor amiga como el asqueroso pervertido que soy, una idea me llegó a la cabeza y una muy buena.

_Eso será divertido y esto me causara muchos problemas_, pensé, pero fui incapaz de negarme.

La rubia con la que paso todo mi tiempo pensaba y mordía el lápiz con los dientes, golpeando sus carnosos labios con la goma.  
_  
Gracias, Lucy, tu imagen caliente y sensual mordiendo un lápiz quedara por siempre en mi memoria._

Esa acción solo incrementó mis deseos por invitarla al juego en mi cabeza. Debía estar demente por hacer algo así pero, ¿Qué demonios podía salir mal?  
Estaba aburrido y alguien debió alejar a esa chica de mí o tal vez yo debí hacerlo.

Demasiado tarde, ya me había acercado a ella.

— ¡Lucy!- la llamé, colocando mi rostro muy cerca del suyo para obtener su atención. Debería decir que me encanta cuando sus mejillas toman un color rojizo cuando estoy cerca. _Eres tan obvia, Luce._

Se sobresaltó un poco y se alejó para mantener su espacio. Una elección bastante mala porque soy conocido por invadir su espacio.

— No voy a jugar contigo, Natsu, debo terminar mi novela.

— Pero es un juego muy bueno, ¡Te encantara!- actué como siempre lo soy frente a ella. Infantil, un poco tonto, o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba y honestamente no me importaba; solo así podía dormir junto a ella y ver situaciones demasiado comprometedoras sin ser golpeado a muerte.

Siempre cedía, este juego ya lo tenía en mi bolsillo: completamente lleno de una jugosa victoria. Suspiró y dejo su lápiz sobre el escritorio.

— De acuerdo, ¿de qué se trata?

Mi sonrisa se ensancho aun más.

— Retos.

— ¿Retos?- repitió mis palabras.

— Si, retos. Yo te reto, tú me retas y tenemos que hacerlo sin negar.

Lucy negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

— Olvídalo. Sé que vas a obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer y tampoco quiero lastimarme por tus locas ideas.

— Bueno, te puede doler pero te va a gustar, será divertido.- comenté, intentando no parecer desesperado por su respuesta. — Por favor, Luce, estoy aburrido y creo que voy a morir si no aceptas.- arrastre mis palabras e hice un gesto gracioso haciéndola reír.

Su rostro se relajo y con eso entendí que ya había ganado. Tener una mejor amiga que siempre aceptaba tus locuras era genial.  
Me sentí un poco culpable por engañarla de esta manera, solo un poco. Olvidaría todo en cuanto sintiera…

— Bien. Acepto. ¿Quién comienza?

— ¿Prometes que aceptaras cualquier reto y no te acobardaras?

— Lo prometo, ¿quieres apresurarte? Debo seguir escribiendo.

Típico de Lucy: solo acepto para librarse de mí y continuar con lo suyo, pero a estas alturas debería saber que no permitiría nada así. Un libro no va a sustituirme. Saltaría como un idiota pero eso arruinaría mis planes y descubriría todo.

— Comienzo yo.- sonreí complacido y feliz como un maldito imbécil, ¿Quién lo diría? Estaba emocionado por esto, demasiado diría yo. — Tu reto es muy fácil, Luce.- me acerque más a ella obligándola a mirarme, invadiendo su espacio personal. — Te reto a besarme.

Podría haber reído a carcajadas por su reacción. Sus ojos se abrieron como enorme platos y su boca formo un perfecto círculo.  
Sorprendida, desconcertada, muy sonrojada, era muy divertido.

— ¿Q-que? ¿Estás hablando en serio? Debe ser una de tus bromas, porque no puedes estar hablando en serio. Me estas tomando el pelo, es solo un broma, ¿verdad?- hablo tan rápido solo demostrándome lo nerviosa que estaba y si era honesto, yo también lo estaba.

¿Qué mierdas me arrincono a esta situación? Ah, sí. Un aburrimiento de muerte y una foto de Lucy en bikini.

— No estoy bromeando, tu reto es un beso…- me acerqué un poco más para susurrar: — En los labios.

— ¡Natsu!

Fui incapaz de contenerme y solté una carcajada. Esto era mejor de lo que pensé.

— Lo siento, Luce. Ese es tu reto y no pienso cambiarlo.

— Pero… pensé que me retarías a comer tierra o algo así.

— ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

Si lo pensaba bien, eso era algo que yo haría. _Mala suerte para ti, Lucy, mis planes no son lo que parecen. _

La conocía perfectamente. Miró hacia todas partes y rasco nerviosamente su cabeza, estaba pensando en algo para salir de eso.

— ¿No me digas que ya te acobardaste? Debí haberlo esperado, no eres tan fuerte como para soportar esto.- la provoqué y lo conseguí.

— Voy a hacerlo. No soy una cobarde.

Evite sonreír esta vez. Diablos, estaba encendido.

— Pues hazlo.

Temerosa, se acercó para quedar frente a mí. Vi como se paso la lengua por los labios y eso seco mi garganta. Ella no tenía idea de que hacer, era su primer beso, lo sabía muy bien porque también sería el mío.  
Mi corazón latía frenéticamente y mis llamas amenazan con salir del jodido nerviosismo. Solo me quede inmóvil esperando a que lo hiciera.

Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros para apoyarse. Respiró hondo, apretó los ojos con fuerza y se puso de puntillas para acercarse a mi boca.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué hice esto? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? La ventana ¡Debería huir por la ventana!_

Miles de escapes posibles pasaron por mi cabeza mientras veía a esa rubia acercarse a mis labios.  
Trague saliva y contuve el aliento hasta que esas dos líneas de carne se posaron sobre mi boca: inmóviles y suaves, muy suaves.

Parpadeé sin dejar de mirar a Lucy que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados con miedo de abrirlos y descubrir lo que yo había hecho.

Esto es lo que quería, porque invente este juego.

Mis hombros se relajaron y moví mis labios inconscientemente; percibiendo se dulce sabor. Lucy intentó alejarse pero no se lo permití. La tome de la cintura y la mantuve junto a mis labios, moviéndolos contra los suyos primerizamente.  
Ella me siguió torpemente, era nuevo para ambos.

Otro fuego comenzó a hacerse presente en mi estomago y eso me indico que era momento de alejarme o solo Mavis sabría lo que sería capaz de hacer con esa rubia.

_Asqueroso pervertido. _

Corté ese exquisito primer beso, dejando a Lucy con los labios irritados y demasiado besables. Otro golpe para mis partes bajas.

_¡Vete, huye, aléjate maldito depravado, no muestres tu verdadera naturaleza!_

Y fue justo lo que hice.

— Creo que con eso nuestro juego acaba de comenzar.- sin ninguna respuesta por parte de ella. — Tengo que irme.- caminé hacia la ventana para salir antes de hacer algo completamente estúpido y que arruinaría todo. — Te veo después, Luce.- de nuevo no respondió, solo miraba hacia la nada. Sonreí levemente.

Dejar a una chica sin habla, nunca había hecho algo así y ahora entendía de que hablaban todos los desastrosos del gremio. Este juego va a ser mi perdición y aun más porque el siguiente turno es de Lucy y sé que hará algo para vengarse por lo que hecho.

* * *

.

.

.

**Yay *3***

**Si esto llega a lemon, depende de ustedes. Sus locas ideas son las que crearán la historia, yo solo lo escribiré xD**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Este es mi primer año escribiendo fics y me ha ido muy bien, todo gracias a su apoyo. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Coman mucho, pásenla bonito, reciban muchos regalos, bailen, beban (con medida) y sobre todo, disfruten en familia.**  
**Abrazos y besos para todos! :* Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Segunda provocación

**Jaja ¡Dios mio, chica/os! Creo que tendré que cambiar de clasificación xD  
No importa, si ustedes piden escenas hot, yo se las daré *3***

**Utilizaré sus ideas, solo que unas antes que otras. Por lo menos trataré de que lleve un seguimiento.**

**La idea del siguiente reto le corresponde a **dani-chan95**, que dice así:**

_''Por una vez en un fic me gustaría ver a Lucy como decirlo, dominante y agresiva ¡Por Mavis! Si hasta tiene un látigo la de ideas perversas que se pueden sacar de ahí XD.''_**_  
_**

**Espero les guste, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Segunda provocación**_

**.**

* * *

_**Lucy.**_

— ¡Natsu Dragneel!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, varios y me refiero a _varios_ minutos después.

Mi rostro debería ser cortado en pedacitos como un jitomate para comérselo en una ensalada. Estaba tan sonrojada que parecía el cabello de Erza; avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder y molesta porque ese dragon slayer me había engañado.

Si solo quería besarme tenía que pedirlo y yo ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Juegos… sí, claro. Solo una idiota como yo confiaría en Natsu y pensaría en retos infantiles. Ese maldito pervertido con actitud de niño, solo actuación.  
Cerré mis ojos y suspiré intentado mantener la tranquilidad y paz que me caracterizaba… ¡Al diablo! Ese fue mi primer beso. ¡Le di mi primer beso a mi mejor amigo!

— ¡Soy una idiota!- lloriqueé completamente frustrada y molesta.

Me deje caer de rodillas y golpeé el colchón de mi cama con los puños hasta que me quede sin fuerzas. Ese maldito tonto me las va a pagar, pero… ¿Cómo?  
Mis pensamientos se volvieron polvo al igual que mi cerebro.

_Muchas gracias, inteligencia. Como siempre es un placer contar contigo. Babosa. _

Insultarme a mi misma muchas veces me ayudaba, pero no era el momento. Debí haber sospechado al menos un poco de lo que Natsu estaba tramando en realidad.  
Me quede unos minutos más con mi cabeza sobre el colchón sin obtener ninguna idea y ese molesto objeto debajo mi trasero tampoco me ayudaba a concentrarme en conseguir mi deleitosa venganza. Una risita escapó de mis labios, incluso yo me comenzaba a dar miedo. ¡No! Natsu es el culpable y debe pagar.

Solté un gruñido y levanté un poco mi trasero para tirar del objeto que me lastimaba y noté que se trataba de mi propio látigo, ¿No me lo había quitado antes? Debí olvidar hacerlo cuando… Un momento.

Abrí los ojos y me reincorporé rápidamente. Desaté el látigo de la correa alrededor de mi cintura para observarlo con mayor claridad.  
Su pudiera verme en un espejo, definitivamente tendría una expresión graciosa con mi boca más abierta de lo normal y una enorme sonrisa del tamaño de mi rostro.

_¡Eso es!_

Por dios, debí estar demente por continuar con ese estúpido juego, pero debía admitir que era un poco divertido. Si Natsu podía jugar sucio, yo también era capaz de hacerlo.

Salí corriendo hacia el gremio hasta quedarme sin aliento. Mis piernas dolían un poco por el acelerado movimiento, entré al gremio y algunos de los miembros me saludaron. Los ignoré a todos y busque a cierto pelirrosa con la mirada.  
Estaba en una de las mesas riendo con Romeo y Happy. Vi que desvió la mirada en cuanto lo miré y continuó con sus bromas. Sonreí levemente, debió sentir mi olor en cuanto entré.  
Caminé hasta ellos y me coloque detrás de él con las manos sobre mis caderas, esta vez no iba a huir.

Romeo y Happy me miraron curiosos y fue entonces cuando Natsu se giró para verme. Juro por Mavis que no quise hacerlo, pero mis ojos se fueron directamente hacia sus labios y me sonroje por el recuerdo.

_Ahora no, Lucy, ahora no. Recuerda porque estás aquí, ¡no dejes que te intimide! _Me repetí y golpee un poco mis mejillas para reaccionar.

— ¿Qué sucede, _Luce_?- me preguntó, acentuando atrevidamente mi nombre.

Oh, no. Este tonto se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y se burló. Afortunadamente para mi, Romeo y Happy no notaron el cambio de tono en sus palabras. Lo fulminé con la mirada y después sonreí, recordando lo que tenía planeado.

— No sucede nada.- fingí y actué como siempre. — Solo olvide decirte que _esta _nochete mostraré una de mis historias y así me des tu opinión.

— ¿En serio? ¡Nunca lo haces!- exclamó entusiasmado. No entendió lo que quise decir. Típico de él: a pesar de ser un pervertido de primera, nunca prestaba la atención necesaria. — ¿De qué trata la historia?

— Nada importante. Es solo de cómo un chico reta a su mejor amiga a hacer algo que no quiere y ella trata de vengarse.

El entusiasmo de Natsu se borró inmediatamente de su rostro, cambiando por uno de conmoción y pánico. Me conocía muy bien y por eso sabía que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para hacerle pagar.

— Natsu-nii, estas pálido.

— Estoy bien, Romeo.- respondió sin dejar de mirarme.

_Así es. Siente el miedo, Salamander._ Podría reír como una histérica, pero no quería parecer una loca, dañar mi linda reputación y que pensaran que era una rara.

— Te estaré esperando.- canturreé y me di la vuelta rápidamente, así evitando que me hablara de nuevo.

Escuché los gritos de Happy y Romeo llamando a Natsu. Si se desmayo o no, me importaba un comino. Estaba disfrutando todo aquello.  
Debió pensar que mi reto sería de lo más despiadado, aunque en realidad es algo que había querido hacer desde hace tiempo. Alguien tenía que domar a ese dragón y ahora tenía la oportunidad.

Revisé la hora, verifiqué que todo estuviera listo y espere a que llegara el momento.

¿Por qué le dije que en la noche? Bueno, daba igual. Ese pelirrosa recibiría su merecido.

Pasó el tiempo hasta que por fin vi movimiento a través de la ventana. Natsu entró y miro hacia todas partes buscándome. Estaba sobre una silla, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, esperando como una villana.

— Estoy aquí.- dijo temeroso. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio y mi expresión era indiferente.

Señalé la cama con mi dedo índice y ordene:

— Úsalo.

Él miro ese bulto sobre la cama y después nuevamente a mi sin entender lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué?

— Úsalo.- repetí de nuevo.

Me miro sorprendido y hundió los hombros, para después comenzar a desabrochar sus pantalones. Cubrí mis ojos rápidamente, aunque podía ver a través de mis dedos.

— ¡Aquí no!

Hizo un gesto de desagrado y aun así tomo las cosas y se dirigió al baño. Debió ver el accesorio principal.  
Me puse de pie esta vez y esperé a que saliera. Debo decir que tardó un buen rato ahí adentro.

En cuanto apareció de nuevo, tuve que cubrir mi boca con ambas manos para no reír a carcajadas.

Lo había obligado a usar mi disfraz de conejita.

Por Mavis, podría haber muerto de la risa. Apreté mis estomago y comencé a reír sin detenerme.  
La expresión de Natsu era de completa molestia. Y ese disfraz… las orejas sobre su cabeza, sus piernas de hombre peludas y demasiado ajustado en algunas partes. Lucía demasiada linda.

— Te ves ridículo.- me burlé y se molesto aun más. — Aunque debo admitir que te ves mucho mejor que yo. Tienes buena piernas, Natsu.

— ¿Este es tu reto?- preguntó irritado.

— Aun no termino.- limpié las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos por haber reído tanto. — Ponte en cuatro.

Me miró sorprendido.

— Me escuchaste. Tu reto es ponerte en cuatro, el disfraz es solo un complemento.

— Estos serían dos…

— ¡Obedece, esclavo!

Gruñó y se colocó sobre el suelo como si fuera un perro. _Esto es tan divertido. _

Mentiría si dijera que no me agradaba la idea de ponerlo en su lugar. Domar a un dragón era un poco… excitante. _¿¡Qué diablos estas pensando, Lucy?  
_Sacudí mi cabeza y miré a la victima debajo de mí. Divertido, demasiado divertido. Tiré de mi látigo haciendo un sonido de látex y lo hice azotar contra el suelo. Buen calentamiento.  
Me alejé esta vez y con la sonrisa más tenebrosa, azoté el trasero de Natsu, logrando un esplendido sonido de dolor.

— ¿¡Qué mierda!?- lo escuché gritar y no me importo. Se lo merecía.

Lo golpeé de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo. Oh por dios, estaba golpeando a mi mejor amigo, el chico demente que siempre me molestaba, me jugaba bromas y había robado mi primer beso para burlarse de mi; porque no había otra razón por la que quisiera besarme y ahora, tenía su castigo.

Desde arriba, logre ver como apretaba los nudillos contra el suelo. Estaba conteniéndose para no explotar. La regla fue no quejarse y aceptar sin rechistar.  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro en completa diversión y malicia, Natsu estaba odiando… lo que hacía… Oh no. Me detuve.

— ¿Es una sonrisa lo que veo? ¿Estás sonriendo, Natsu?- deje caer mi látigo y quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Ese maldito tonto. — Estas disfrutando esto ¿no es así?

Se giró sobre el suelo quedando de espaldas y comenzó a reír.

_Mavis, dame la fuerza y paciencia con este bobo… porque estoy a punto de golpearlo. Y esta vez con mis puños. _

Quería hacer una rabieta, pero me contuve. Se burlaría más de mí.

— Jamás pensé que serias así de atrevida, Luce.- se puso de pie y camino hacia mí. — Aunque debo admitir que me gusta esta actitud.

¡Argh! Debí acusarlo con Erza.

— Eres un asqueroso pervertido, un grandísimo idiota y…- me detuve de repente. Me sonroje cuando lo tuve demasiado cerca de mi rostro. La última vez que estuvimos así me… Alejé el pensamiento de inmediato.

— ¿Y que, Lucy?- me incitó a que continuara, aprovechándose de mí con su cara atractiva y voz intimidante.

— Y arruinaste mi venganza.

Alzó las cejas.

— ¿Esta era tu venganza contra mí? Jamás pensé que tuvieras estos pasatiempos.

— ¡Yo no tengo ese tipo de pasatiempos!- aclaré.

— ¿A si? Entonces ¿Por qué me golpeaste el trasero con tu látigo?- sonrió de lado y me sonroje de nuevo.

_¡No te sonrojes, idiota! Solo trata de burlarse, no le des ese placer. Oh diablos, no hablo de ese placer, tú me entiendes, soy tu subconsciente, joder! _

Negué con mi cabeza para alejar mi pelea interior y mantener la cabeza en mi lugar.

— Voy a vengarme de nuevo.

— Estaré esperándolo. Si me disculpas, debo volver a casa a pensar sobre mi reto.- sus ojos brillaron. Planea algo malo, siempre lo hace.

Oh diablos ¿Por qué acepte?

— Voy a cambiarme.- aun vestía mi disfraz de conejita.

_No te dejaré hacerlo Natsu Dragneel. _

Obstruí su paso y lo mire firme y decidida.

— No te quitaras ese disfraz. Volverás a casa de esta manera.

— ¿Qué?- preguntó divertido. Pensó que estaba bromeando. — No me iré así.

Me cruce de brazos. Ya había utilizado mi reto, no podía hacerlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, aun tenía varios ases bajo la manga: ser una chica y la mejor amiga de Natsu para convencerlo a hacer lo que quiera.

— Si te quitas este disfraz, te juro que no voy a hablarte en una semana.

Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y después frunció el ceño. Odiaba la idea de que lo ignorara, siempre era lo mismo. Ventajas de ser Lucy Heartfilia.  
Era obvio que estaba molesto, pero no me importo, yo también lo estaba.

— Bien. Si quieres jugar sucio, lo haremos.- se acercó más hacia mi rostro y retrocedí instintivamente. — Solo recuerda que mi fuego puede quemarte y el siguiente turno es mío.

Levante la barbilla y mantuve mi posición firme hasta que desapareció por la ventana. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos completamente avergonzada y suspiré.  
La última vez me pidió un beso y ahora sería su turno de retarme. Definitivamente no sería nada bueno. Aunque el último no fue tan malo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Aquí lo tienen! Ustedes quieren que Lucy sea inocente y a Natsu más pervertido, así que continuaremos así.**

**Si tienen más ideas todas son bienvenidas y ahora es el turno de Natsu ;D**  
**Jueguen con este chico sexy.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**No leemos en la próxima! Bye bye!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Tercera provocación

**Y estamos de vuelta!**  
**Este fic comenzó como un experimento y me alegra que tenga buen recibimiento! Es genial :3**

**La idea le pertenece a Yudi-chan:**

''_Sería bueno que haga que Lucy use mucha ropa junta en su casa en la noche y que él se las queme una a una como ya dijiste lo del fuego y que al final este su ropa favorita y que la haga dormir con él solo porque lo que quería tener su cuerpo cerca.''_

**Yo también me lo imagine! Veamos si lo hice bien *3***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Tercera provocación**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Natsu**_

Volví a casa con esa estúpida cosa puesta. En Lucy se veía muy bien, pero en mi… también lucía perfecto, es solo que me apretaba en todas partes, especialmente en mi entrepierna.

¡Genial! Ahora yo era el exhibicionista.

Esa rubia realmente sabía cómo jugar. Dada la personalidad de Lucy, pensé que su reto sería menos atrevido. Aunque en realidad fue bastante simple considerando lo que yo hice.  
Después de eso se mantendría alerta a cualquiera de mis movimientos y, aun así, podría retarla a besarme de nuevo y sentiría sus suaves labios una vez más.

Joder, esa fue la mejor idea en la que pude pensar.

Sonreí como un idiota. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Qué reto debería usar? Hay tantas cosas que podría hacer con Luce y ella no se negaría. Estaba soñando. Sí, eso debía ser. El mejor sueño de mi vida.

— ¡Pervertido!- volví a la realidad en cuanto escuché un grito femenino, seguido de un golpe justo en la cabeza.

Una mujer acababa de golpearme con su bolso y se alejó con una pequeña niña mientras le cubría sus ojos.

_Lo siento, señora, pero la chica que me gusta me obligo a hacer esto. _

Me detuve al instante. ¿Acaso había dicho que me gustaba?

_Por supuesto que te gusta, idiota. Si no, ¿Por qué carajos la besaste? _

Un punto para mi subconsciente.

Bien. Me gustaba Lucy. Eso no era una novedad. El verdadero problema sería admitirlo frente a ella sin recibir una paliza a causa de su vergüenza. Yo también estaría avergonzado, pero si su reacción consistía en golpearme de nuevo el trasero con el látigo, estaría encantado.  
Vaya, no sabía que me inclinaba hacia ese tipo cosas. Se aprendía algo nuevo cada día.

Me apresuré a volver a casa, evitando ahumar a todos esos imbéciles que me gritaban palabras que jamás olvidaría en mi vida. Estaba de buenos ánimos y nadie iba a arruinarme el momento.  
Abrí la puerta de golpe y entré. Encontrándome con mi compañero azul mirándome con sorpresa.  
Si viera a un hombre vestido de conejita ardiente, yo también estaría pasmado.

Happy dejo la bandeja con peces (que supuse comería) sobre la mesa y se acercó a mí.

— Natsu, ¿Por qué vistes así? ¿Quieres ser una mujer?

¿Qué?

Me quede helado. Hubiera sido mejor una broma de su parte que mirarme y hablar como si este fuera mi verdadero yo.

— No entiendo este tipo de cosas, pero supongo que puedes pedirle consejos al maestro Bob de Blue Pegasus.

_¡¿Qué?!_

— ¡Lucy me obligó a hacer esto!- respondí de inmediato. Pensar en el maestro Bob me ponía los nervios de punta.

Happy suspiró. Sabía muy bien lo que pensaba: ''Lucy es demasiado rara''

— Eso lo explica todo.- no pareció importarle más. — Voy a preparar la cena, ¿quieres unirte?

— Claro. Solo me quitare esto.

¿Cómo las chicas podían usar algo así? Era pequeño, provocador y me encantaba, solo en Lucy, por supuesto.  
Tarde una eternidad en vestir esta porquería y me estaba costando la misma eternidad quitarla.

_A la mierda._

Utilice mi magia para quemar el atuendo y por fin volver a respirar. Cenizas y pedazos de tela cayeron al suelo en pequeñas llamas, junto a un montón de ropa que formaba una montaña. El lugar era un desastre, pero eso no fue en lo que pensé.

Fuego y ropa sonaba muy bien y, con eso, obtuve mi nuevo reto.

— ¡Lo tengo!- grité y alcé los brazos en victoria.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tu hombría? Creo que ya la perdiste.- escuché la voz de mi compañero a mi espalda. Me lo recordaría a cada momento, estaba seguro.

Recordatorio mental: No más peces para Happy.

Mi pequeño amigo hablo sobre Charle durante toda la cena y algunas cosas que sucedieron en el gremio. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Durante la noche, apenas pude cerrar los ojos. No podía esperar y cuando la luz del sol entró por la ventana, decidí ponerme en marcha.  
Le deje una nota a Happy y llevé conmigo el dinero sobrante de una de las misiones que había hecho con mi equipo varios días atrás.  
No me importaba viajar en tren si era necesario para conseguir lo que necesitaba, mi reto tenía que valer la pena.

De un lugar a otro, mareo tras mareo, y cuando estuve a punto de ver la luz que anunciaba mi muerte, lo vi.

Diminuto, sensual y la mejor parte: en color rojo.

Nadie iba a matarme hasta que disfrutara aquella perfección.

El tiempo corría y tuve que apresurarme a volver. Si hubiera llevado a Happy conmigo todo habría sido más fácil, pero él no debía saber nada del juego entre Lucy y yo. Por eso, el apartamento de Lucy era el mejor lugar para jugar: privado y exclusivo.  
Hice las preparaciones, me asegure de tener todo listo y salí al gremio en busca de una maga de cabellera rubia.

Cuando llegué al gremio, logre verla en la barra mientras charlaba con Mira. Me acerque por detrás, tratando de pasar desapercibido y acerque mi boca a su oreja. Sentir mi aliento muy cerca de su rostro, eso la haría sonrojar. ¿Cuándo me convertí en un pervertido?

— Es tarde, Luce, vuelve al apartamento conmigo.

Vi que su cuerpo se tensaba y el color subía a sus mejillas. Mi presencia la ponía nerviosa y era muy divertido ver sus reacciones.  
Mira logró escuchar lo que dije y jadeó en sorpresa, aumentando aún más el sonrojo de Lucy y eso me hizo explotar a carcajadas.

— ¡No es lo que parece!

— No te preocupes, Lucy. Natsu tiene razón, es tarde, es mejor que vayas con él.- le guiñó el ojo y fue a entregar algunas órdenes.

Luce me miró con las mejillas rosadas y el ceño fruncido.

— Las personas pueden malinterpretar tus palabras, ¿lo sabías?- negué con la cabeza, evitando reír. — ¡Eres imposible!

Bajó de su asiento y salió del gremio. Yo la seguí.

En todo el recorrido hacia el apartamento, lo único que escuche fue sermones de Lucy y sobre cómo debería leer el ambiente y moderar mis palabras, aunque en realidad, mi mente estaba en el reto que no abandonaba mi cabeza.  
Una vez allí, fui incapaz de controlarme. Me sentía como un niño pequeño.

Ella miró la bolsa de compras sobre la cama y después a mí. Mantenía los brazos cruzados, señal de que aún estaba molesta.

— ¿Qué es esto?- me preguntó sin comprender.

— Tu reto.

Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Ropa? ¿Por mi reto me compraste ropa?- asentí. — Y supongo que quieres que la use.- volví a asentir y ella sonrió. — ¡Esto no tan malo como imagine! De hecho, es genial. Gracias, Natsu.

— Toda.

— ¿Huh?

— Toda. La usaras toda. Una sobre de otra.

Abrió la boca en sorpresa y sus ojos marrones se exaltaron. Usar cada prenda podía ser la idea más tonta, pero ella no sabía lo que en realidad planeaba.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! Usar todo eso me va a matar de calor.

¿Acaso era una queja lo que estaba escuchando?

— ¿Vas a negarte a un reto, Luce?- provoque.

Ella retomó su postura firme y alzó la barbilla.

— Yo jamás dije eso.- tomó la bolsa y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Nuevo recordatorio: Nunca meterse con Lucy Heartfilia. Era mucho más orgullosa que yo.

El insomnio de la noche anterior ya estaba comenzando a tener efecto. Me quite la ropa para solo quedar con el torso desnudo y me deje caer sobre la cama de Lucy.  
Logré escuchar un quejido y supuse que había visto la mejor parte de todas. Sonreí. Estaba demasiado emocionado.  
Cuando por fin salió, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Con toda la ropa junta, apenas podía moverse. Daba pequeños saltitos para caminar.  
Se acercó a la cama y me fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Estás feliz?- me preguntó.

— Aún no.- respondí y le di unas palmaditas al colchón. — Es hora de dormir.

Pude ver la duda en su rostro, pero de todas formas lo hizo. Apagó la luz de la lámpara y se dejo caer sobre el colchón de forma graciosa y quedo en una posición demasiado incomoda.  
La hice girar y quedo contra mi cuerpo. Ahora venia la mejor parte.

— No puedo moverme.- hablo con dificultad y yo sonreí.

— Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

Pase el brazo por donde se suponía que estaba su cintura, con todo eso no podía saberlo, y solo con un poco de mi fuego, queme la primera prenda.  
Desapareció sin dejar rastro.

— ¿Qué…?- Lucy se sobresaltó y después quemé la segunda prenda. — Natsu.- la tercera, cuarta, quinta…— ¡Kya! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

— Ayudándote.

— Detente. ¡Natsu!

Reí. Quemar cada una de las prendas de Lucy hasta dejarla en ropa interior, ¿saben lo increíble que era eso?  
Cada rastro de ropa fue desapareciendo hasta que por fin pude sentir la suave y tercia piel desnuda de su abdomen.  
La ropa interior que vestía era inmune al fuego. Tenía un color rojo que resaltaba su blanca piel y sus increíbles curvas.

La acerqué más a mi cuerpo y enterré mi rostro en la curva de su cuello, rozándolo levemente con mis labios.

— Ahora si estoy feliz.- su delgado y delicado cuerpo contra el mío, y su delicioso aroma a rosas, era maravilloso. — Buenas noches, Luce.

Me aferre a su pequeña cintura y cerré los ojos. Por Mavis, como amaba todo esto.

* * *

.

.

.

**Subiremos de tono poco a poco ;D**

**Creo que ya lo dije xD En fin, Gracias por leer y por todas sus ideas, ¡me fascinan!**  
**Su imaginación y la mía hacen una buena combinación ;)**

**Nos leemos! Bye, bye!**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.


	4. Cuarta provocación

**Idea por Beccalll y Anónimo. **

**Por ahora solo utilizaré el baile en el gremio, el baile sensualon más adelante ;)**  
**Canción propuesta por la hermosa Becca: I love rock n' roll.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Cuarta provocación**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Lucy**_

Sus ronquidos normalmente me molestaban. Sin embargo, este no fue el caso.

Rogué, en serio lo hice; rogué por no avergonzarme más a causa de Natsu, me lo prometí y, como siempre, no funcionó. ¿Cómo iba a saber que quería dormir conmigo mientras _yo_ solo me quedaba en ropa interior? ¡En ropa interior!  
Ese dragón pervertido, ¿Quién lo diría? Ese pelirrosa me besó, quemó la ropa que él mismo compro para mí y me dejo casi desnuda. ¡Casi desnuda!  
Y pensar que siempre lo creí un tonto. La tonta fui yo al pensar que no era aun más pervertido de lo que creía.

— Luce...- lo escuché susurrar contra mi cuello y sentí como se me erizaba el vello.

Me apretó más contra sus brazos y solo me quede inmóvil, siendo consciente de la reacción de mis mejillas, y también de mi cuerpo.  
Natsu tenía un cuerpo muy _muy _masculino. Desde el primer día en que lo conocí hasta el día de hoy, había cambiado. Ganó musculo, más fuerza y su rostro y cuerpo tomaron una viril madurez que, de alguna forma, lo hacían mucho más… atractivo. Incluso en su voz hubo un cambio. Era más grave, más ronca.  
¿Por qué no había prestado atención antes a todos estos cambios?

Natsu se aferraba a mi cintura y no parecía dejarme ir y, honestamente, yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

_¡¿En qué diablos estas pensando, Lucy?!_

Contuve el aliento. Enfoque, necesitaba enfoque y olvidarme de los bíceps estupendamente marcados de Natsu y sus musculosos brazos abrazándome contra él mientras yo…

_¡Lucy!_

_¡Sí! Ya lo sé. _

Por Mavis, mi voz interior tenía razón. Esos pensamientos no eran propios de mí y no deberían suceder. Era un juego. Para Natsu era solo un juego, el beso y también esto. Si era un juego para los dos, ¿Por qué me sentía tan desanimada?

No, no. No debía pensar tanto en eso. Yo acepte y debía soportarlo.

— Hora de levantarse.- murmuré. Si Happy nos encontrara de esta manera sería un gran problema.

Traté de escapar de su agarre y fallé. Me moví tratando de nuevo que me dejara libre y solo conseguí que me apretara más contra él, además de una leve risa a mi espalda.

— ¿Estas despierto?- pregunté temerosa y recibí una risada como respuesta. — ¡_Tu_ grandísimo idiota!- salí rápidamente de la cama y me cubrí con la sabana. — ¿No se supone que dormías?

— Lo hacía, pero comenzaste a moverte contra mí y… ya sabes.- se hundió de hombros y mi cara brilló como árbol de navidad.

— ¡Pervertido!

— No he escuchado que te quejes.

— Me estoy quejando ahora.

— Hablo de los retos.

_Algún día borraré esa sonrisa de un golpe. _

Diablos. A pesar de ser un tonto sabe exactamente en donde atacar. A veces odiaba su sexto sentido cuando tiene que ver conmigo.  
Y fue justo en ese momento en el que la idea llegó a mí. Él siempre buscaba la manera de avergonzarme y yo también tenía que hacer lo mismo si quería vengarme.

— El gremio. Te veré allí y cumplirás con tu reto.- demandé. Él se mostro sorprendido.

— Pensé que esto era solo entre los dos.

— Y lo es. Nadie lo sabrá y tú te encargaras de que nadie lo descubra.

Por su rostro, pude notar como dudaba, pero vamos, era Natsu y todo ese misterio le dejaría de importar en 3, 2, 1…

— Da igual.- salió de la cama, cubrió la desnudez de su torso con su ropa habitual y se dirigió hacia la ventana. — Terminaré con tu reto más rápido de lo que imaginas…- y lo que hizo después, me dejo sin habla. Me miró de pies a cabeza, tan lento que pareció una tortura. Su mirada me quemó en cada parte que sus ojos devoraron y ni siquiera utilizo su magia. — No puedo esperar que sea mi turno de nuevo.- y desapareció por la ventana.

¿Este era el mismo Natsu que conocía? ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? Mi pulso estaba acelerado y tuve que respirar hondo varias veces para tranquilizarme. Todo era culpa de ese dragon slayer y sus frases tontas.

_Pero te encantan._

_Lucy interior, ¿Estas ayudándome o no?_

Suspiré. Necesitaba un baño.

Era increíble e imposible que en vez de buscar la manera de salir de este juego, continuara con él. No tenía sentido que yo lo hiciera, era solo que tenia curiosidad hacia donde nos llevaría todo esto y también tenía miedo. ¿Qué tal si con este juego descubría algo de lo cual no estaba preparada? ¿La razón por la cual Natsu me ponía nerviosa? Muy dentro de mí ya lo sabía, sin embargo, no lo diría en voz alta, o al menos hasta que estuviera segura. De mi parte y la de él.  
¿Qué pensaba Natsu de todo esto? ¿En realidad era un juego para él? Su mente y toda su forma de actuar y pensar eran tan confusas que a veces no podía entenderlo del todo. ¿Acaso eso lo hacía más interesante? ¿No saber que esperar cuando se trataba de Natsu? _¿Y si dejas de pensarlo tanto?_

Bien. Continuaría. No era una cobarde y no retrocedería cuando fue Natsu quien dio el primer paso en todo esto. Me lo repetiría hasta que mi cuerpo no se derritiera en presencia de aquel dragon slayer.

Después de meditar mientras tomaba un baño decidí salir. Me alisté y salí directamente hacia el gremio. Era hora de que ese mago de fuego sintiera la vergüenza.

Cuando llegué, busque a Gajeel con la mirada y lo encontré a varias mesas alejado charlando con Levy. No negaría la propuesta que tenia para él, aun más si tenía que ver con guitarras y canto.

Evite reír. Todos iban a odiarme.

Justo después de tener todo planeado, Natsu entró por la puerta del gremio. Observo todo el lugar como si buscara algo y su vista se detuvo en mí en cuanto me vio. Me buscaba.

¿Hacía eso cada vez que venía al gremio? ¿Por qué jamás lo note?

— ¿Qué hay, Lucy?- saludó en cuanto llego hacia mí y después la confusión abarcó todo su rostro en el momento en el que las luces se apagaron. — ¿Qué caraj…?

El escenario del gremio se iluminó, dejando ver a Gajeel en el centro, cantando I Love Rock n' Roll. Los gritos y protestas no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Que alguien lo baje de ahí!

— ¡No tienes talento!

Eso no detuvo a Gajeel. Quería reír con todas mis fuerzas, era tan divertido. Natsu cubrió sus odios y se quejó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota?- alzó la voz.

— Esta ayudándome con el reto.- dije. Obviamente omití nuestro juego cuando le propuse su propio espectáculo.

— ¿Qué?- me miró estupefacto. Yo solo sonreí.

— Es tu turno de avergonzarte, Natsu. ¡Canta y baila para mí!

Su rostro palideció. Miró hacia el escenario y después a mí.

— ¿Es en serio?- preguntó sin poder creerlo. Mordí mis labios y asentí. Me estudió por unos segundos y pareció llegar a una conclusión. Giró la cabeza, miró las mesas y nuevamente fijo su atención en mi, esta vez con una media sonrisa en sus labios. — Pan comido.

Me cruce de brazos y alce la barbilla.

— Veamos si eres tan valiente.

— Es solo un reto, Luce.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a avergonzarte frente a todo el gremio solo porque lo ordene?

— ¡Bah! Haría lo que fuera por ti.

No sé quién de los dos se quedo más sorprendido por sus palabras. Él o yo.

Natsu tenía un sentido auditivo increíble y si Gajeel no lo hubiera llamado como acordamos en nuestro plan, habría sido capaz de escuchar mis frenéticos latidos.

— ¡Salamander!

Pareció querer decir algo por un momento, pero solo se dio la vuelta y subió a una de las mesas.  
Lo que sucedió segundos atrás no importo más en cuanto comenzó a cantar junto a Gajeel. Lo único que pude hacer fue reír junto a todos en el gremio.

— I love rock n' roll. So put another dime in the jukebox, baby.

Todos reían por los ridículos movimientos de Natsu. Eso es lo que estaba esperando. Aunque después, todos comenzaron a corear la canción junto a ellos.

_Espera… ¿Qué?_

— I love rock n' roll. So come an' take your time an' dance with me.

_¡Esto no es lo que planee! _

¿Por qué todo siempre me salía mal? Y se volvió más en mi contra en cuanto Natsu volvió hacia mí, cantando y bailando. Todos en el gremio hacían lo mismo.  
¿Existía un record de mayor veces en sonrojarse? Porque si existía, yo definitivamente lo ganaría.

Intente ocultar mi vergüenza de todos, pero fue inútil.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?!- chillé.

— Tú dijiste: canta y baila para mí. Y fue justo lo que hice.- todos continuaban con la fiesta y otros le habían arrebatado el micrófono a Gajeel. Nadie nos prestaba atención, nadie nos miraba, pero esto no evitó que Natsu se inclinara hacia mi rostro para susurrarme: — Cumplí con el reto, Luce.- sus ojos brillaron. — Y ahora es mi turno.

Se unió a la fiesta y me dejo allí, más inquieta que nunca.

Lo único que quería era que se avergonzara al hacer tal espectáculo, no que me bailara frente a todos e ingeniara una nueva idea para molestarme, aun cuando dijo que haría lo que fuera por mí.  
Apreté mis labios y evité sonreír como una tonta. Nada salió como esperaba, pero no iba a quejarme.

* * *

.

.

.

**Muchas gracias por sus ideas y reviews, chic s! Sus ideas me fascinan. Debo decir que es divertido no planear la historia xD **  
**Aún me quedan varias por utilizar ;) **

**Nos leemos pronto! **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Quinta provocación

**Lamento el retraso, pero ya estamos de vuelta *3***

**La idea de este reto corresponde a Fuyu, que dice así:**

''Al finalizar una misión en el hotel mientras Lucy se baña Natsu se mete con ella y la obliga a bañarse con él''.

**Juju, esto se pone interesante…**  
**Fue lo que pude imaginarme. Espero les guste.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Quinta provocación**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Lucy**_

Pensé que Natsu estaría emocionado porque era su turno elegir un reto y, considerando la actitud pervertida que sabia ocultar _muy_ bien, también asumí que me retaría a hacer algo más… ¿complicado?

Tres días después de lo ocurrido en el gremio, no escuché ninguna palabra sobre el tonto juego que inventó. Nada. Ni siquiera una pista. Y eso me ponía los nervios de punta.

¿Lo habría olvidado o solo planeaba algo más ''fuerte´´?

De cualquier forma, me asustaba lo que su demente cabeza pudiera ingeniar. Pero también sabía que Natsu jamás me haría daño. Él me protegía, me cuidaba y no me lastimaría. O al menos eso quería creer.

_No pienses mal, Lucy. Puede que sea un depravado, pero sigue siendo Natsu. _

Sí, eso no me hacía sentir mejor.

Nos dirigíamos hacia Hosenka, una ciudad muy conocida por sus balnearios y aguas termales. Según el plan de Erza, terminaríamos la misión lo más pronto posible y pasaríamos la noche en el hotel para disfrutar de un delicioso baño caliente. Ninguno de nosotros se quejó. Era agradable un poco de relajación de vez en cuando.

Para mí, era la oportunidad perfecta de librar mis tensiones y olvidar un poco el asunto de que Natsu no parecía recordar nuestro juego. Era mejor si todo se olvidaba… ¿Verdad?

¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo nunca quise ser parte de su diversión. Solo fue uno de los tantos pasatiempos a los cuales Natsu siempre les perdía el interés. Incluso aunque yo fuera parte.

_¡No te deprimas, tonta!_

Solté un suspiro largo. Era increíble que, después de todo, si disfrutara las tonterías de ese dragon slayer.

— ¿Sucede algo, Lucy?

— ¡Gray! — Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera lo note —. Todo está bien. Solo pensaba.

Él asintió.

— Solo no te quedes atrás.

— No lo haré. — sonreí levemente.

Tener amigos que te cuidaban las espaldas era genial. Tener amigos que te miraban fijamente, bueno, eso no me agradaba mucho. Especialmente si se trataba de cierto pelirrosa.

Natsu llevaba la delantera, bromeaba con Happy y Wendy; lo sabía porque la mayor parte del trayecto pude escuchar su voz y risa. Ahora estaba en silencio, solo mirándome a mí… y a Gray.

''_¿Qué?''_ moví mis labios para que pudiera entenderme. Lo vi fruncir el ceño y giró su cabeza hacia el frente, ignorándome por completo. Natsu me había ignorado.

Apreté los dientes y evite hacer soltar una maldición.

¿Qué diablos le sucedía?

Bien. Si él quería jugar, jugaríamos. Si quería ignorarme, adelante. Si quería discutir, lo haríamos; pero por nada del mundo iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados

Después de una hora, llegamos a casa del cliente. Nos explicó la misión, reglas y condiciones que obviamente yo sabía jamás serían cumplidas. También me convencí de que la recompensa no sería lo que prometieron. Nuestro equipo era un desastre. Siempre teníamos que pagar por los daños, especialmente los de Erza. ¿Cómo pagaría la renta del mes?

Solté otro suspiro. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a todo esto.

Al final del día, al menos recibimos la paga suficiente para pasar la noche en un hotel y relajarnos con deliciosa comida.

Mientras todos comían, yo continuaba pensando acerca de los planes de Natsu, de este embrollo. ¿Qué ganaba él? ¿Qué ganaba yo?  
Él era mi mejor amigo. Claro, un amigo no te robaba tu primer beso. ¿O sí?

Tampoco inventaba juegos de insinuación para pasar el tiempo contigo… _¡Eso es! _

Un gran golpe de verdad me golpeo justo en la ignorancia, o más bien, lo que inconscientemente intentaba no creer. Natsu se me insinuaba. _¡A mí!_  
Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?... _¿Podría ser que…? No, no, no. Imposible. Natsu no siente nada por ti, Lucy, contrólate. _

Sentí que la respiración se me aceleraba y el corazón me latía con fuerza. Tenía que tranquilizarme. Incluso ya había perdido el apetito. Estaba a punto de volverme loca.

— ¿Hay algo mal, Lucy-san? — me preguntó Wendy. Olvide que sus sentidos eran más agudos. ¿Natsu lo sentiría también?

Me giré disimuladamente para mirarlo y confirme que aún seguía enfocado en su comida y gran apetito. Solté un suspiro de alivio.  
Todos parecían preocuparse por mí y yo no quería que eso sucediera. Lo mejor era retirarme.

— Solo estoy cansada. Creo que iré a dormir. — sonreí en disculpa y me retiré a la habitación continua. Sin perderme ninguna de las miradas.

Lo más probable es que hablaran de mí, pero no mentí sobre estar agotada. Mental y físicamente. ¿Natsu jugaba conmigo o no? A este paso nunca lo averiguaría. Con el enredo de mis pensamientos, me recosté sobre el futón y cerré mis ojos. Lo que pareció ser una pequeña siesta de cinco minutos, se convirtió en horas.

Me reincorporé rápidamente, asombrada por el silencio y las chicas dormidas a mi lado. Vaya, realmente estaba cansada… y sudorosa. Lo mejor sería tomar un baño.

Tomé mis cosas y evité hacer el menor ruido posible. No quería despertar a nadie.

Fuera de la habitación estaban los chicos. Erza debió obligarlos a dormir allí. Evité reir y salí hacia el pasillo.

Los baños debían estar completamente vacios. Por fortuna, el vapor continuaba durante la noche.  
Me quité la ropa, desaté mi sostén y enrolle una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Recordé lo que era la vida en cuanto el agua tocó mi piel. Cada segundo del viaje valía la pena. Las aguas termales lo eran todo.

Estaba completamente sola, ¿Quién iba a verme aquí?

Aparté la toalla de mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos, sintiendo como el vapor me acariciaba por la espalda, subiendo con un fino tacto hacía mi cuello hasta acariciar mi húmedo cabello. Esto no era el vapor. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y miré al culpable.

— Hola, Luce.

Solté un grito y me alejé un poco, cubriéndome con mis manos. Adiós a mi pacifico baño.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Es el baño de mujeres!

— No, este es el baño de hombres.

— Eso no puede ser. — estaba segura que había visto bien. No me podía haber equivocado.

— Lo es. — parecía divertido. El tonto se estaba divirtiendo.

_Tranquila. Solo estas desnuda con Natsu en el baño de hombres. No es tan malo. _

_¿Hablas en serio, conciencia?_

Creo que lo mejor era apagar el interruptor de mi cabeza.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestioné. Tratando de lucir y sonar lo más confiada y firme posible. Obviamente fallé.

— No lo olvidé.

— ¿Huh?

— Tu reto. Estoy aquí por tu reto.

Sentí un sentido de peligro recorrer mi cuerpo. No era bueno. Para nada bueno. Tragué saliva.

— ¿Podrías esperar a que este vestida? — me abracé a mí misma, cubriéndome.

Sus ojos brillaron y vi todas las alertas a mi alrededor. Estaba perdida.

— Te reto a tomar un baño conmigo.

¿Por qué lo decía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo? ¿Por qué de todas las opciones eligió _esto_? Quería respuestas que no conseguía con Natsu. No tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

— Dime que no lo dices en serio. — pedí.

— Lo digo muy en serio.

Ya me había visto desnuda y por obvias razones, no quería que eso siguiera sucediendo. Tenía que protegerme, soy una chica después de todo. No obstante, él no parecía afectado de alguna manera, ni tampoco parecía incomodo.  
Era un reto, solo un reto.

— Bien. Pero voy a vengarme de esto, Natsu Dragneel. — por Mavis y los espíritus celestiales prometí que lo haría. Él jugaba sucio y yo tenía que nivelar este juego.

Una toalla se sostenía de su cadera y entró con sigilo, sin apartar la mirada de mí. ¿Por qué tuve que quitarme la maldita toalla? Estaba desprotegida, expuesta, sin manera de cubrirme más.  
Mi corazón golpeo contra mi pecho en el momento en el que lo tuve frente a mí. Cada vez que estábamos cerca sucedían cosas, muchas cosas personales.

— Date la vuelta. — me ordenó.

Dios, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

_¿Tal vez porque estas desnuda?_

No. Era algo más. Últimamente me ocurría más que lo habitual. Todo comenzó desde el primer reto, cuando _él _tomo mi primer beso. Aunque si lo pensaba, la cercanía de Natsu siempre fue un problema para mí. Nunca fui capaz de manejar la situación sin sentirme nerviosa.

Escuché el sonido del agua y la sentí sobre mis hombros, al igual que su ardiente tacto. ¿Sería a causa de su fuego? ¿Tal vez él estaba ardiendo? ¿O esa era yo? Culparía al vapor.

Mi respiración se acelero aún más. Fue difícil respirar cuando sentía sus manos masculinas sobre mi espalda, acariciando y lavando mi piel. Se me erizó el vello y mordí mis labios para evitar que mi cuerpo demostrara lo bien que disfrutaba esto.

Estaba mal. Todo esto estaba mal, pero, ¿Por qué no se sentía así?

Al menos eso fue lo que pensé hasta que sentí su aliento en mi oído.

— Seré yo quien gane este juego, Luce.

Dejé de respirar por un segundo. ¿Eso fue una amenaza?

Me giré para verlo a la cara y me arrepentí al poco tiempo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y retrocedí, aún cubriendo mis pechos.

— Te vi hablando con Gray, y sé que lo has hecho antes, es solo que esta vez fue… diferente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — continué retrocediendo.

— Soy nuevo en esto, Luce. No sé qué hacer contigo, puedo ser lento en algunas cosas, pero…— sentí algo contra mi espalda y me di cuenta que ya no había forma de escapar. Natsu me acorralo con sus brazos, evitando que huyera —. Creo que sé porque no me gusto verte cerca del cabeza de hielo.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Acaso él estaba…?

— Oh. Con que aquí estabas…— vi que el rostro de Natsu se ponía pálido y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral —. Natsu. — la forma en que pronunció su nombre fue letal. Estaba muerto y yo había encontrado mi salvación —. ¿Se puede saber que haces en el baño de mujeres?

_¡Lo sabia!_

— Erza… Y-yo…

Lo único que hice fue cerrar mis ojos y evitar apiadarme de sus gritos de auxilio.

Este juego iba a ponerse mucho mejor ahora que conocía una forma de enfurecerlo. La venganza se servía en un plato frío, solo que esta vez, lo haría hervir en fuego.

* * *

.

.

.

**¡Yay! Muchas gracias por sus ideas y si aun tienen más, todas son bienvenidas.**

**Creo que cambiare de clasificación, porque sus ideas son un poco _demasiado_ subidas de tono xD**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo y reviews Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Sexta provocación

**Long time no see!**

**Por fin el sexto reto, cuya idea corresponde a _HimePoto_ y _Luna_. Ambas tuvieran ideas muy parecidas así que las uní ;)**

**Para los que pidieron por que Natsu narrara este cap, les cumplo todos sus deseos *3***

**Espero les guste.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Sexta provocación **_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Natsu**_

¿Cómo podías llevarte a una persona sobre el hombro sin levantar sospechas? Si alguien tenía la respuesta, la necesitaba ahora mismo. Y era urgente.

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas y la mitad de mi cuerpo se encontraba sobre la mesa. No tenía ganas de moverme, ni quería hacerlo. O tal vez sí, pero solo para cargar a Lucy y llevarla lejos, en donde nadie podía verla jamás.

Nada de esto me había molestado antes.

De alguna manera, me volví más protector con ella desde aquel reto en las aguas termales. Las gotas de agua resbalando por su cuerpo, sus húmedos cabellos rubios pegados en su piel y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor, todos los recuerdos volvieron a mí en cámara lenta y tuve que obligarme a tragar saliva. ¿Por qué de pronto era más atractiva para mí? Esto se estaba saliendo de control, pero no quería parar. No podía. Tenía que saber hasta dónde nos llevaría esto.

Otra de las razones las cuales quería sacar a Lucy fuera del gremio, era su charla casi silenciosa con Gray.

Se lo había comentado antes, me molestaba su interacción con él, y aún así, lo continuaba haciendo. No era un estúpido, sabía que estaba tramando algo en mi contra, y con obvia razón: ella había fracasado en todos sus retos. Era tan divertido ver sus reacciones y me reí al recordar, pero la seriedad volvió a mí cuando por fin pude escuchar algo de la conversación.

— Olvídalo, Lucy, no cuentes conmigo.

— Oh, vamos, ¡será divertido! Y sé que disfrutas molestar a Natsu.

— Disfruto más mi tranquilidad. No quiero meterme en situaciones problemáticas.

— Si te refieres a Juvia, yo puedo…

— Lucy — mi cuerpo se tensó cuando lo vi acercarse más a ella —, ¿Acaso no sientes esa vibra fría en tu espalda?

— Pensé que eras tú, o tu magia…Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Observa mejor a tu alrededor.

La vi mirar a todas partes y yo también lo hice. Esa vibra de la que hablaba podía ser peligrosa y estaba un poco curioso de lo que podía ser, hasta que vi la razón. Honestamente, no me sorprendió.

— Oh, lo olvide.

— Ahora lo entiendes. No puedo ayudarte, pero puedo darte una idea.

Lucy se acercó más él y apreté los dientes. Comenzaba a entender a Juvia, quien se encontraba mirándolos de la misma manera que yo. El murmullo aumentó y no pude escuchar nada más. Era tan molesto, todos eran molestos.

— Mierda, ¡¿Quieren cerrar la boca?! — exploté. Mi queja fue tan alta que todos en el gremio se giraron para mirarme. ¿Por qué no podía controlarme un segundo? Este carácter iba a matarme. ¡Lucy iba a matarme!

La miré y ella me miraba también. Escuche que Gray le decía ''suerte'' y algo más sobre contarle los detalles después. Caminó directamente hacia la salida y no la perdí de vista ni un segundo, ni cuando movió la cabeza indicando que la siguiera.

Con el disturbio habitual, nadie notó que salimos juntos. Happy no sospechaba nada, pero pronto lo haría. Aún más porque me pasaba buscando a Lucy la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

Una vez fuera, me acerqué para saber mi nuevo reto. Porque no había otra razón más.

— ¿Y bien? — me cruce de brazos. No hubo necesidad de explicar, ambos sabíamos muy bien que venía después.

— Te reto a pasar el día conmigo. — me sonrió —. Sin peleas, sin reclamos, no puedes tocarme, ni apartar a nadie de mí.

Mi mandíbula casi cae al suelo.

— ¿Qué?

— Debes controlar tus impulsos de absolutamente todo.

— ¿Al menos puedo hablar?

— Si, pero nada de quejas, ni lo que mencione antes. El reto termina al volver al apartamento, si no puedes contenerte, el juego termina y soy libre de nuevo.

Vaya, esto si sería un verdadero reto. Me pase las manos por el rostro y asentí.

— Bien. — acepté. Podía hacerlo.

Lucy estaba conteniendo una sonrisa. Ella tramaba algo más, algo que iba a volverme loco. Lo presentía. Mis sentidos sentían que la amenaza se acercaba.

— Vamos — me dijo —, Gray me recomendó un buen restaurante y quiero ir.

Esto no iba a ser bueno.

— Pero…— iba a quejarme y me detuve de inmediato. Estuve a punto de arruinarlo todo. Lucy se mostraba _muy_ divertida con mi situación.

— ¿Sí? — dijo con su voz cantarina, esperando por mi fin.

Sería un largo día.

— No es nada. — fingí una sonrisa.

La seguí todo el trayecto hacía aquel restaurante. Si podía pasar el día con Lucy no debía ser tan malo como mi interior anunciaba. Todo estaría bien si me controlaba.

Por dentro, el lugar parecía normal. Además de la rubia frente a mí, la comida también me hacia feliz. Charlamos unos minutos como siempre y la tensión de los últimos días desapareció. Un chico se acercó, supuse que a pedir nuestras ordenes y así fue.

En el menú, todo lucía apetitoso. Podía pasarme todo el día probando cada platillo. Ambos ordenamos, y cuando pensé que la amenaza era nula, sucedió.

— Tú eres amiga de Gray… Lucy, ¿cierto? — alcé la mirada para observarlo y lo primero que note fue su sonrisa.

— Esa soy yo. — giré mi cabeza para mirarla a ella, tan rápido que pude haber roto mi cuello.

— Me habló sobre de ti, especialmente tu pasión por la literatura.

— Por eso estoy aquí. Sé que eres nuevo en Magnolia, Gray me pidió que te mostrara las librerías de la ciudad.

¿Qué?

— ¡Eso sería increíble! — exclamó —. Mi turno termina en veinte minutos, podemos ir.

Oh, por supuesto que no.

— ¿No tienes que entregar nuestras ordenes? — interrumpí. Mi voz sonó más profunda de lo que espere.

— Tú debes ser Natsu. Gray también me hablo sobre ti — _Si, y tu eres un idiota que está a punto de convertirse en cenizas _—. Alguien más les entregara sus pedidos, los veo en un rato.

En cuanto se alejó de nuestra mesa, toda mi atención se fijó en Lucy, quien tenía la expresión más angelical que jamás vi en mi vida.

— ¿Sucede algo? — fingió inocencia.

Así que este era su juego. Sin quejas, sin poder sacarla de allí, sin poderla alejar de aquel tipo, no podía hacer nada. Me había atrapado esta vez.

Mi apetito se incrementó, aún más porque mi fuego parecía descontrolarse. Estaría bien si me mantenía tranquilo. Era solo una caminata corta hacia la librería. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

A los veinte minutos, lo supe: todo, absolutamente todo iba a salir mal para mí.

Tuve que apretar los dientes en varias ocasiones que casi se me cayeron a pedazos. Me dolía la mandíbula y los músculos de contener la fuerza. Esto era diferente. La principal pregunta era: ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto?

_Vamos, Natsu, piensa de una maldita vez. ¡No los mires! Solo piensa. Esto no pudo haberte afectado tanto. _

Bien, pensé y pensé. ¿Dije que lo pensé?

Mientras ellos charlaban animadamente fijé mi vista en cualquier cosa que no fueran ellos, y todo se fue a la mierda de nuevo cuando los escuché reír. Si pudiera ver mi reflejo, mi aspecto sería de completo disgusto o de un asesino serial.

_¿Por qué diablos estas riendo? _

No era divertido. Los retos de Lucy eran graciosos y este no lo era. No me gustaba, es más, lo odiaba.

Entonces me di cuenta que no me había vuelto más protector, sino posesivo. Lo que sentía era una amenaza hacia ese chico. Él no lucía mala persona, pero yo estaba a punto de estrangularlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Qué me estaba haciendo Lucy? Estos retos me estaban cambiando y tenía que controlarme. No era normal en mí perder el control, y lo que decían lo demás eran solo mentiras.

Durante el tiempo restante, la molestia permaneció allí. Fingí estar neutral cuando estaba a punto de explotar cada vez que él le preguntaba algo sobre esos tontos libros. Afortunadamente, Lucy no podía leer mi mente o el que hubiera terminado asesinado sería yo, y no podía morir. No cuando ese tipo aún seguía con ella, o cualquiera.

_Controlarme y una mierda. _

Estuve a punto de rendirme hasta que por fin todo pareció terminar y por fin eligió el dichoso libro que buscaba. No es que yo escuchara lo que tenía para decir, solo fue casualidad.

— Gracias por todo, chicos — ¡por fin se iba! —. Natsu, eres más callado de lo que esperé — comentó, fingí una sonrisa y Lucy rió en voz baja —. Fue un placer conocerte, Lucy. Si quieres puedo invitarte una cena, es genial poder charlar con alguien que le guste tanto la literatura como a mí.

_Yo lo mato. _

— Lo siento, pero tengo a alguien esperando en casa.

¿Qué…? ¿Había más hombres en la vida de Lucy?

_Yo los mato a todos. _

— Oh, entiendo — se mostró un poco apenado —. Gracias por todo — se despidió y al fin lo vi irse del lugar.

Las palabras de Lucy aún se repetían, letra por letra, así como cada momento de ese horrible día. Me mantuve en silencio y la seguí hasta el apartamento. Sentía que iba a explotar.

Ambos subimos las escaleras, entramos por la puerta, _yo_ entré por la puerta y esperé el momento indicado para poder hablar.

— Eso fue impresionante — me dijo ella —, pensé que te rendirías en cualquier momento.

Como el primer día, me acerque lo suficiente para romper toda distancia que quisiera poner. Mi rostro debía tener un aspecto horrible porque pude percibir sus nervios.

— ¿Q-Que haces?

— No veo a nadie más aquí — entendió lo que quise decir.

— Me refería a ti…— eso no ayudaba. Estaba tan molesto, mi temperatura aumento y ya había perdido todo — ¿Natsu? — preguntó con nerviosismo.

— Con Gray creo que puedo soportarlo, pero con otro... — retrocedió hasta golpearse con el armario.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? — cuestionó.

Mis sentidos, mi fuego estaba fuera de control. Inhalé el aroma de su cuello, la sujete de la cintura, curve mis labios y respondí:

— Es mi turno de jugar.

Esta vez ya no había escapatoria.

* * *

.

.

.

**Recuerden que todas las ideas son suyas, yo solo escribo lo que me puedo imaginar, así que eviten insultarme o a los personajes, porfis c:**

**El siguiente capítulo, ¿Quién quiere que lo narre? ¡Ustedes deciden!**

**Gracias por leer y por tenerme paciencia por la largaaa espera. Nos leemos pronto, muchos besos!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
